


Little Voice

by suga_cube95



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha for life, Changlix forever, Felix is the best boi, M/M, Stray kids hoooooo, rated f for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_cube95/pseuds/suga_cube95
Summary: Shortly after the members of stray kids debuted, They got a small break to adjust to the dorms and uncover a few fun secrets ;3
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 19





	Little Voice

They had did it. Finally after all their hard work and determination, the members of Stray Kids finally debuted, all 9 of them. Well, they had about a month ago, but Felix was still excited. He felt heartbroken when he was eliminated. But he came back. He came back and planned to never leave again. So, after a busy week of finally moving everything in their new dorm, on top of trying to start on a new song already, they were exhausted. JYP took pity on the boys and said they could have the weekend off. Even though they were supposed to be relaxing, those crackheads were partying. It lasted from 12pm to 11:30 pm. By that time, most of the members were making their way to the living room to finish off the day by watching a movie. Felix however, announced he was going to bed and scurried off. 

Changbin POV:  
Nothing seemed off to the members as Felix made an abrupt departure...Well, almost all the members. Changbin knew Felix too well to actually think he went to bed. He sighed and pushed Felix out of his mind. There were more important things to think about. Changbin pulled Han and Chan off to the side.   
“We have quite a lot of work to do on the new song if we wanna release it ASAP. I know we’re on break but do y’all wanna work on the song?” He asked. Jisung nodded, practically jumping up and down from excitement. Chan laughed.   
“Should we do it here?” Chan asked, going to grab his notebook. The squirrel shook his head.   
“We should do it in the recording studio so we can practice lyrics and rhythm too!” He said, already dragging the other two the direction of the room. They were almost to the door when Chan stopped.   
“Crap, I forgot my computer. I’ll be right back.” He said, and then dashed off to his room. Jisung said he was going to get some snacks, which left Changbin alone. He sighed and pushed the door open. There was faint music playing. He frowned. He didn’t think anyone else was here. Changbin looked up to the glass wall that separated the individual practice rooms in the studio and his mouth fell open. It was Felix! He knew Felix didn’t go to bed but in the practice room? Why did he lie about it? Felix was facing away from Changbin so he inched the door open to hear Felix clearly. Changbin gasped and almost gave himself away. Felix’s singing was beautiful. Nobody had ever really heard Felix singing because he mostly rapped and used his deep voice at the tryouts. Changbin stood in the doorway, mesmerized by Felix’s voice. It was soft and sweet like honey. Then he heard the door to the main room open and Chan and Jisung came in. Changbin quickly shushed then and pointed to Felix. They gaped at him, amazed by his voice and incredible vocal range. The 3racha could have stood there all day if it weren’t for Jisung. The poor clumsy boy dropped his bag on the floor with a loud THUD. Felix immediately stopped and whipped around, taking off his headphones. There was a moment of silence where they all just stared at each other.   
“H-how long have you been s-standing there?” Felix asked, nervously fiddling with his shirt cloth. They had the decency to look ashamed.   
“Ah only for a few minutes Lix. But...Felix your voice is amazing! I never knew you could sing that well!” Chan exclaimed. Felix looked at the floor. Changbin could see the boy’s ears reddening. He chuckled and, before he could think about what he was doing, he went over and hugged Felix. Felix stood there, stunned for a moment, before returning the hug. Felix lifted his head up to see Jisung and Chan shaking with silent laughter. Felix was probably blushing like crazy. He awkwardly released Changbin and glared at the other two, who had managed to compose themselves.   
“Why haven’t you ever sung for us Lix?” Jisung asked, picking his bag up. Felix blushed again and shifted from foot to foot.   
“I-I honestly didn’t really think I sung that well and it never came up before I was eliminated but after I was eliminated I was too scared to show anyone and-“   
“You’re rambling Felix.” Chan cut in. Felix gave them a shy smile.   
“I really think you should show the others Felix! They would really like it!” Changbin said, taking Felix’s hand in his own. Felix could feel his face heating up even more, which should have been impossible.   
“Uhm...sure h-Hyung. Let’s go.” He said, quickly sprinting out the door. Chan and Jisung burst out into laughter. Changbin shoved them.   
“You need to grow up.” He said, feeling his own blush rising on his cheeks. He motioned for them to follow Felix. When they got to the living room, the movie had just finished and everyone was slowly getting up to go to bed. Felix bit his lip as he walked to the front of the living room. He looked over to Changbin, who nodded encouragingly. Felix took a deep breath and started singing. It was a lullaby that most kids in Korea learned at a very young age. They all sat there, dumbfounded as Felix’s melodious vocals filled the air. Lee Know was the first to react. He joined in singing in a slightly lower chorus. Woojin sung a higher bit and added some flare. The rest of them members joined in one by one singing along and laughing. When the song was finished, they all cheered. Felix had half expected them to laugh, despite what Chan had told him.   
“That was so much fun!” Jeongin exclaimed. Chan laughed.   
“That was quite the song wasn’t it?” Woojin smiled.   
“Group hug!!!” They all laughed and tackled Felix to the ground, giving him a huge hug. Once they got up Felix looked around at them and smiled.   
“Well that was quite the show but I’m beat. Who votes on going to bed?” 8 hands shot up in the air. The sleepy bois slowly made their way to the selected rooms they had been assigned. The sleeping arrangement was Changbin and Felix, I.N and seungmin and Woojin,Chan and Hyunjin, and Minho and Jisung.(They got a really spacious dorm ok?) When Changbin had finished brushing his teeth, he found Felix already in their room. Changbin laughed when he saw Felix. The younger boy gave him and questioning look.   
“Your ears are still red!” Changbin said, laughing again. Felix blushed even more and threw a pillow at Changbin, grumbling something inaudible. Changbin sat behind Felix on the bed and put his chin on Felix’s shoulder.   
“You know you love me~” He whispered into his ear. Felix sat there, frozen for a moment while his whole face turned red. Changbin laughed and expected Felix to push him away again. He did NOT get what he expected. Felix turned around and cupped Changbin’s face. Then he smiled and booped Changbin’s nose.   
“Your nose is all red Binnie.” He said with a small laugh. Changbin scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out at Felix. Felix took a deep breath and looked into Changbin’s eyes.   
“Please don’t hate me.” Felix whispered.   
“Wha-“ Felix leaned forward and kissed Changbin. It was a kiss of a thousand words, wrapped into a moment. Changbin put his arms around Felix’s neck and pulled him closer.   
No one knew how long they had been like that, but it didn’t matter. They pulled away, slightly panting. Changbin glanced at Felix and saw that his hair was mused up and his lips were bright red and puffy. Changbin blushed and realized he probably looked the same. Felix nervously played with the bed blanket.   
“Y-you liked me?” He said, his voice barley a squeak. Changbin laughed.   
“How could I not Lix? You’re funny, cute,very talented, and you always bring a smile to my face. How could I not like you?” Felix blushed and buried his face in his hands. Changbin pulled him into a hug and whispered, “I love you babe.”   
Felix let out a small squeak as Changbin sighed contently and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair until they both fell asleep.   
When they awoke there were two heads hovering over them. Changbin bolted upright and scrambled away from Felix, face heating up. Jisung and Jeongin, the two snoopers, burst out laughing.   
“No go back! Y’all look so cute together!” Jeongin cooed. Changbin made a look of fake disgust. Felix leaned forward and kissed Changbin’s cheek, just because he could. Changbin went bright red as the two intruders squealed with delight.   
“You two are finally dating! It was so obvious y’all liked each other and now my ship has sailed!” Jisung said, Jeongin nodding in agreement. Then they both ran out of the door excitedly telling the rest of the squad. Changbin sighed and hugged Felix good morning. The happy couple went down to breakfast were there was lots of teasing, laughing, and overall love for each other. Changbin knew he had found the perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I worked on a few months ago kjkaksksk it’s so cheesy but I low key love it
> 
> If you want, kudos if you liked
> 
> Or Yknow, just kinda read it as long as it make you happy :3


End file.
